bleachcouplesfandomcom-20200214-history
IchiIshi
IchiIshi (Japanese: イチウリ, IchiUri) is the name of the relationship between Ichigo Kurosaki and Uryu Ishida . Their Relationship Agent of the Shinigami Arc The Legendary Quincy Back at school, the girls celebrate Orihime placing third for an academic assessment. Keigo badly teases Ichigo for placing 23rd in the boys' assessment, betraying their "below 50" pact. He tries to replace Ichigo with Chad, who then points out that he came 11th overall. Keigo and Mizuiro Kojima freak out and run away. Ichigo scoffs at their reaction, then looks over at the chart listing to see who came in first among the boys. He reads off the name, "Ishida Ametatsu," and mumbles that he's never heard of the person before. Orihime states that it is a boy in their class named Uryū Ishida. Ichigo's embarrassed that he can't recall him and tries to remember. Later, Ichigo and Rukia find themselves in an empty street, with no Hollow to be seen. Ichigo's getting angry at what he considers Rukia's worthless phone. He tells her to get it fixed. Suddenly, a white-clad figure appears in the darkness. He sports the same eerie, glowing glasses. The stranger greets Rukia and Ichigo politely by name, however, he bears a tone of malice. Ichigo asks who he is and how he knows them. But the stranger interrupts, stating that he knows Ichigo can see ghosts. Ichigo and Rukia are shocked by his knowledge. The stranger is distracted by the sensation of a new Hollow in the area. As he mentions this to them, Rukia's cell phone begins to beep a Hollow alert. Without any physical aid, the stranger already knows the exact direction of the Hollow. He scoffs that Ichigo doesn't even know how to detect the location of the Hollow, yet he calls himself a Shinigami. His silver cross suddenly releases blue energy upward and downward from the stranger's hand, forming a blue archer's bow entirely made out of spirit energy. The stranger releases the arrow and it flies across the skies and destroys a Hollow far in the distance. Ichigo demands to know the stranger's name. The stranger turns to face him and introduces himself as Uryū Ishida, a Quincy, who hates Shinigami, including Ichigo. The next day, at school, Ichigo can't get the memory of Uryū out of his mind. He is filled with anger and resentment. However, he can't even remember his name. Orihime notices Ichigo's frustration and reminds him of the name. She states that Uryū is in the Handicraft Club with her, much to Ichigo's disbelief. Sure enough, they peek into the club's classroom and spot Uryū repair a torn stuffed toy in a quick and proficient manner. Orihime asks Ichigo if anything happened with Uryū, but Ichigo walks away and says it was nothing. Orihime smiles for a moment, but an expression of sadness comes over her as he walks off. Uryū climbs up a flight of stairs on the way home, stopping suddenly and then asks into the open air if Ichigo is going to continue following him. Ichigo shows himself and faces Uryū, impressed that Uryū was aware of his presence. Uryū states that he was aware of Ichigo's spying since Orihime and him were watching on at the Handicrafts Club. He says he can notice it because Ichigo lets his spirit power leak out foolishly. He continues to say that it appears Ichigo doesn't have the ability to sense those with high spirit power, especially considering he has not noticed Uryū until this day. Uryū explains how he, all along, has noticed Ichigo's massive proportion of spirit power and how Ichigo obtained Shinigami abilities around the month of May. He is also aware of Rukia's true identity. Suddenly, long white strips of fabric-like material appear and float vertically around Uryū. Ichigo recognizes them as spirit threads, spirit power that is condensed and visualized. Uryū reaches out and grabs a red spirit thread, which startles Ichigo. It is Ichigo's spirit thread and Uryū explains that Shinigami's spirit thread are a different color. He then challenges Ichigo to a match, to prove who is superior and to show Ichigo that Shinigami are unnecessary. Ichigo thinks the thought is ridiculous and that he has nothing to do with Uryū's resentment towards Shinigami. Uryū taunts Ichigo, saying he is afraid because he is only a temporary Shinigami and not a real one. Ichigo decides to accept Uryū's challenge, pulling out Kon from his schoolbag and switching to his Shinigami form, thus beginning their battle. A Gentle Right Arm Uryū and Ichigo begin their challenge, and Uryū pulls out a small capsule, which he claims is Hollow bait. He says that they will compete to see who can kill the most Hollows in 24 hours, but Ichigo objects on the basis that it will endanger the lives of everyone in the town. Uryū comes back, saying that if he is a competent Shinigami, then he won't have anything to worry about, and he crushes the bait. Moments later, a Hollow appears high above the town, and Uryū hits it with an arrow in the head and kills it. "That's number one," he says. Ichigo angrily grabs Uryū by the collar, demanding that he undoes summoning Hollows. Uryū tells him that the Hollow bait is now everywhere, reminding him he should be more concerned about getting rid of the Hollows than fighting with Uryū. As Uryū picks himself back up, he reminds Ichigo that Hollows tend to attack those with high spirit power. Ichigo instantly recalls the Hollows that attacked his sisters, Karin and Yuzu. As Ichigo runs off, worried for his family, Uryū mutters to himself that Ichigo has not yet realized that his family isn't the only one with high Reiatsu. "Don't worry," he reassures, "I'll defeat them all." He glances up to the night sky and recalls the image of an elderly man. Ichigo destroys his third Hollow and continues searching for his sisters. Uryū, standing on a bridge somewhere in the city, is seen firing off arrows, bumping his kill count up to eleven. Ichigo continuously tears up Hollows, taking on three at once with his huge Zanpakutō. Uryū is busy doing his job as well, firing off arrow after arrow. Flower and Hollow Elsewhere, Ichigo Kurosaki and Uryū Ishida are still pummeling Hollows left, right and center. Uryū is confident that he will win as he releases spirit arrow after spirit arrow. Uryū and Ichigo are still pounding Hollows as a part of their battle. Ichigo is getting mad because of it though, and Uryū wonders to himself why there are so many Hollows. He feels there are too many around even for Hollow bait, as if some other stronger force is attracting them. The Hollow that Uryū is aiming at is suddenly destroyed by Ichigo instead, who bounds into the scene. The two are nearly smiling as they have finally run into each other since the battle begun, and the competition is fierce. Ichigo grins. The view tilts upwards, to the black looming holes that fill the sky above them. Back to Back, a Fight to the Death! Uryū and Ichigo are in the middle of a contest to see who can defeat the most Hollows. Ichigo, who has been searching for Uryū, finally finds him, telling him the contest is no longer about who can defeat the most Hollows, but a personal fight between just the two of them. Kon (in Ichigo's body) notices a crack in the sky, while Uryū comments on how Hollows are gathering there. Uryū runs off to fight the gathering Hollows, calling himself "The Last Quincy". Rukia Kuchiki explains to a confused Ichigo about the extermination of the Quincy 200 years ago. Kisuke Urahara had explained to Rukia about the balance between spirits in the Human World and Seireitei. Rukia then relays the rest of the information she learned to Ichigo - Quincy, unlike Shinigami, do not purify Hollows, but completely destroy them. The destruction of Hollows upsets the balance of spirits. If the Quincy situation had not been dealt with, that imbalance would have been the end of the world. Shinigami were given the nickname "Balancers", or regulators, because they destroyed the Quincy population so they could maintain the spirit balance. Ichigo, believing this to be Uryū's reason for fighting, goes to consult him about it. Uryū says that that is not his reason for fighting. He fights for his sensei, who died right before his eyes. His sensei wanted to work together with the Shinigami, but was rejected every time he suggested it. He died while fighting five Huge Hollows because the Shinigami didn't show up until it was too late. Uryū fights to prove the strength of the Quincy to the Shinigami. Ichigo kicks him in the head and reminds him that his sensei's wish was not to prove the Quincy's power to the Shinigami, but to combine the two powers together. As they fight the Hollows, Ichigo confides in Uryū that his mother was also killed by a Hollow. Ichigo says that he fights so no one will feel the pain his family felt after his mother's death. They continue fighting, but there seems to be no end to the amount of Hollows. Uryū then notices a giant Hollow coming out of the sky. The smaller Hollows around them begin to charge while Ichigo and Uryū are distracted by the giant Hollow in the sky. Urahara and his shop employees arrive and decide to take care of the "small fry", so that Ichigo and Uryū can take care of what Rukia describes as "a gigantic Hollow said to be born when hundreds of Hollows pile atop each other and intermingle" - a Menos Grande. Rukia goes to stop the two from fighting, but Urahara uses a Shibireyubi spell, saying that the fight is necessary for both Ichigo and Rukia. When neither Ichigo nor Uryū's attacks work, and Ichigo is thrown back, Uryū grabs Ichigo's Zanpakutō to pull him back up. The Reiryoku Ichigo is releasing flows through his sword and causes Uryū's bow to grow bigger. Uryū suggests for Ichigo to "control his Reiryoku and increase it to maximum output". However, Ichigo has no idea what he is talking about, saying that maybe his Reiryoku is just always on full blast. Meanwhile, the Menos Grande prepares to fire a red ball of energy that Rukia calls as a "Cero". Ichigo charges the Menos as it fires the Cero at him. Uryū marvels at Ichigo's Reiatsu as Ichigo blocks the attack with his Zanpakutō. Uryū realizes that Ichigo's Reiatsu, in fact, was not on full blast before; in fact, it stays bottled up at all times. In a display of force and determination, Ichigo reflects the Cero back at the Menos, damaging it and forcing it to retreat back through the tear in the sky. The crack disappears, and Ichigo collapses. All of Ichigo's Reiatsu releases at once. Uryū notes that Ichigo will die if this continues, and steps in to help, standing on Ichigo's Zanpakutō and releasing Kurosaki's Reiatsu through his arrows. Uryū apologizes to the memory of his sensei for antagonizing the Shinigami, and it is revealed that his sensei was also his grandfather. Kon's Great Plan Back in class, the teacher is surprised by Uryū Ishida's tardiness. When she notes that he is covered in injuries, which he excuses by claiming that he fell down the stairs. Rukia tells Ichigo not to take his injuries personally (as Uryū had to save Ichigo), who denies even caring about Uryū. Ichigo then invites Uryū to lunch, who initially denies the invitation, but accepts on the grounds that Keigo is buying. Meanwhile, Rukia reflects on the appearance of an agent from the 2nd Division with orders to bring her back to Soul Society. The guys' lunch proceeds on the rooftop of Karakura High, as Keigo notes the miserable atmosphere between him, Ichigo, and Uryū. Yasutora Sado comes by, surprising Keigo, and joins the group. As Keigo tells a story in the background, a hostile conversation between Ichigo and Uryū comes up, in which they only butt heads; Mizuiro notes how alike they are. Back at Urahara's Shop, Kon attempts to steal deadly weapons to exact revenge on Ichigo, but instead runs into Yoruichi, Jinta, and Ururu. There, Kon is punished for sneaking in through their window, as the scene ends with another yelp from Kon. At school, Rukia intercepts Ichigo after school and asks how he is feeling. Ichigo, initially oblivious to Rukia's behavior, begins wondering why Rukia seems to be acting so strange. Before she can answer, Kon comes charging into Rukia's bosom, torn up and in tears, begging to come back to Ichigo, who had no idea that he had run away in the first place. They go to Uryū to fix Kon up, who initially declines helping, but Ichigo's taunts prompt Uryū to patch Kon up quickly. However, he now has curly, blond hair and wears a frilly dress and wig. The Encounter, Abarai Renji! Uryū falls to the ground, defeated by the two Shinigami. Before Renji can land the finishing blow, however, a massive force breaks the concrete before him. Renji leaps back to avoid the blow and asks who the newcomer is. Ichigo identifies himself. Renji looks closely at Ichigo's clothes and recognizes the Shinigami attire. He spots Ichigo's Zanpakutō and is shocked at its sheer size. He remarks that the size of one's Zanpakutō is relative to the size of one's spirit power. Then Renji realizes that Ichigo is the one who took Rukia's powers and lunges forward to attack him. Ichigo raises his sword to block the attacks and attempts to counterattack. However, Renji leaps aside and, before Ichigo even realizes it, slashes Ichigo's shoulder. Rukia attempts to stop Renji from going any further, but Ishida manages to stop her before passing out again. Ichigo Dies! As Ichigo thinks to himself he must finally be dying, as he was just cold and now he has no pain and is warm, he awakes to see Tessai Tsukabishi laying on top of him in a small bed on the floor. As Tessai, calling for Urahara, says Ichigo has awakened, Ichigo, pushing him out of the bed, sits up quickly, feeling a sharp pain in his left arm. His chest and shoulders are bandaged up. As Ichigo realizes he is not dead and not at his own house, Urahara, entering the room, tells Ichigo his wounds are not yet fully healed, and if he moves too much, he will die. As Ichigo realizes he is in Urahara's house and it was Urahara who saved him, Urahara informs him Uryū Ishida was also healed by him, but went home, as his wounds were not too serious. When Urahara tells him Uryū said Ichigo is their only hope in saving Rukia, Ichigo says it is impossible to save her, since she has returned to Soul Society. Reclaim! The Power of the Shinigami Ichigo is at school reflecting on how he was nearly killed by the Shinigami, and how no one at school remembers Rukia and act as if she was never here. Ichigo realizes that this is what happens when one goes back to Soul Society: one's very existence disappears from people’s hearts. After telling the class not to die before September, the teacher dismisses them all for summer vacation. Ichigo notices that Uryū Ishida is not at school, but he thinks that he would be able to remember Rukia. Orihime and Sado are talking to Yoruichi Shihōin about taking some lessons from him. Sado is startled by the talking cat, but Orihime appears unaffected by it. Yoruichi says that Ichigo has already begun his preparations for going to Soul Society, and that if they want to be able to use their new powers, they need to take his lessons. Whether or not they actually go to Soul Society can be determined afterward. They both decide to take the lessons. They then find Uryū, telling him that Yoruichi tracked his spirit energy. Uryū looks around, wondering who Yoruichi is, and is very surprised to find that she is a cat. Orihime wonders what the big deal is about a talking cat. Sado says he was also surprised, and Yoruichi says that men are very inadequate creatures. Uryū asks why they are there, and they explain everything. Uryū says that it has nothing to do with him, and he's training so that he can become stronger than the Shinigami. Orihime is sad at first, then says that he is doing his best and she will, too. Once they leave, Uryū says that he cannot let anyone else see his training, and opens a box that glows when opened. Soul Society Arc Unseal! The Black Blade, the Miraculous Power Orihime Inoue, Uryū Ishida, Yasutora Sado, Ganju Shiba, and Makizō Aramaki reach the foot of Sōkyoku Hill. They believe they'll find both Ichigo and Rukia at the top. Makizō though tells them they'd be out of their minds to climb into a battle such as the one taking place at the top. Orihime thanks him for his concern, but says since they had come all this way, there's no point in turning back. Uryū adds that they are Ichigo's friends no matter what. Ganju and Sado express their agreement. They all bid him farewell, saying he does not have to continue with them, and thanking him for his help. As the others begin their climb, Makizō is left behind. Suddenly he remembers that as a member of the Eleventh Division, he's meant not to know the meaning of the word fear and hurries after them. Conclusion of the Death Match! White Pride and Black Desire Yasutora Sado, Orihime Inoue, Uryū Ishida, and Ganju Shiba, accompanied by Makizō Aramaki, are making their way up the Sōkyoku, following Ichigo's Reiatsu. Having reached the top, they encounter Eleventh Division lieutenant, Yachiru Kusajishi, who informs them that Rukia Kuchiki has already escaped. Uryū speculates that Ichigo is fighting someone powerful, saying that just freeing Rukia wasn't enough, and that it was also necessary to thoroughly defeat the enemy to prevent them from capturing Rukia again. Rukia's Resolution, Ichigo's Feelings Ichigo and company, including Yoruichi Shihōin in cat form, travel back through the Dangai to get to the Human Worldand emerge above Karakura Town. They quickly begin falling toward the ground. Fortunately, Kisuke Urahara and his assistants catch them and welcome them home. Urahara formally apologizes about keeping the Hōgyoku a secret, but Ichigo doesn't mind. However, he does tell Urahara to apologize to Rukia the next time they meet. Everyone gets off at their own stop, though Ishida tells Ichigo that when they meet again, they’ll be enemies, reminding him that they are a Quincy and a Shinigami. Ichigo himself gets off early and walks back home to the family clinic. While flying back, Kisuke and Yoruichi talk about the future war. They both realize the battle isn't over and very soon, he and the other Shinigami will have to rely on Ichigo's group and their strengths more than ever. The Bount Creeping Terror, the Second Victim Meanwhile in the Karakura Town, Ichigo and the others are trying to figure out what happened to Orihime after she got sucked into the strange gate. Ichigo recalls talking to Tatsuki Arisawa, Chizuru Honshō, and Michiru Ogawa about Orihime, but none of them have any idea who Orihime is. They decide to go investigate Orihime's home again. Yasutora Sado offers to knock the door down, but Ichigo invites a more subtle approach and they enter through Uryū's lock-picking skills. Inside, the find the two cups across from each other on the table, leading Uryū to believe that there was someone with her when she was taken. Suddenly, Renji's cell phone rings with a mysterious girl on the other end. The girl wants to play a game and promises to return Orihime if the guys win. At Urahara's Shop, Jinta Hanakari and Ururu Tsumugiya are cleaning when Ichigo and the others nearly run them over to get to the phone. They get one last call telling them to show up at Orihime's home that night at 8 PM. With no choice, Ichigo (in Shinigami form) and the rest show up at that time. They see a light form Orihime's windows, so they rush up to investigate. Much to their surprise, Orihime has returned, though she has no memories of what happened this day, only the day before. While sitting around her home, they feel something hit the building. Violent winds kick up, the windows shatter and Renji finds the door locked. The group turns and Orihime is choking Sado, she lets Sado go and a man materializes in Orihime's place, and he announces himself as Kurōdo. Before anyone can react, Sado is sucked through the same portal as Orihime. His partners, Noba and Ririn, the latter of which is the girl who’s been calling them, appear atop the portal. Ichigo and Renji go after the two men while leaving the girl to Uryū (who hasn't yet told the group of the loss of his powers), but their attacks are ineffective in hitting their new foes, and they can only watch as the three strangers and the gate disappear before them. Break Through! The Trap Hidden in the Labyrinth Inside the museum, Ririn wants to play hide and seek, saying that if Ichigo finds them, they’ll return Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado. But first, Ichigo and Lieutenant Renji Abarai are required to store their Zanpakutō in special (and mislabeled) cases. The three advance to the next set of rooms, but Uryū feels something weird as they pass through the doorway. The group reaches a room with three empty display cases with each of their names on them. They turn and see that Orihime and Sado are already in their respective cases to the side. The room darkens and all three find themselves stuck in the cases, unable to move. The hallways begin to disappear and Ririn appears and laughs as darkness swallows them all. None of them can move in their display cases, but Ichigo suddenly feels punches and wakes up. Ichigo then wakes up Renji and Uryū, who were also asleep on the floor. They return back to the sequence of infinite rooms, and reach an impassable room with a giant pit in the middle. The three eventually find the string that Uryū originally tied, meaning that they’re back to where they started. Uryū realizes that the entire place is a Möbius Strip, with all of the rooms warped to tie together. The three are unable to find the way out, and after endless searching, Ichigo and Renji start to argue. The two head in opposite directions, but Uryū notices something in the door in front of him. Using his deductive skills, he figures out the maze and calls for Ichigo and Renji. The tells them his plan and asks Ichigo to borrow his Substitute Shinigami pass. The three make their way out of the labyrinth by sprinting for three rooms in a straight line and passing over the giant pit, that turns out to be only an illusion, and find Ririn waiting for them back in the front room of the museum. After explaining how he figured it out, Uryū is grabbed from behind by Noba. However, Uryū had borrowed Ichigo's Substitute pass and is ready for his assailant. He uses it to knock a pill out of Noba's mouth - he's a Mod-Soul. However, Kurōdo retrieves the mod soul, returns it to Noba, and the three villains make their way out of the museum. In pursuit, Ichigo and company also go outside where they find Sado and Orihime waiting for them. Ririn has honored her deal, and Noba even returns their Zanpakutō. As she disappears into the gate, Ririn tells them that the next game is starting, and this time it will involve their school and classmates. Death Game! The Missing Classmate The group arrives at Karakura High School to find Ichigo and Lieutenant Renji Abarai's bodies already in the front yard. Ririn and Noba appear and Ririn tells them the rules of the next game: there is an impostor in their midst and they have to find out who it is before noon. If they screw up, then everyone in the school is going to disappear. Since Kurōdoisn't with his partners, the group immediately realizes that he must be pretending to be one of them. During gym class, Orihime Inoue notices Tatsuki's absence. Ririn appears and claims that they got their first one, and Orihime goes to search for her, only to find Tatsuki's wristband on the floor. Ichigo has to calm her down after Orihime starts to suspect everyone. Ichigo calls the Urahara Shop, and Jinta Hanakaritells him that Yoruichi isn't there. But with time running out, and very little in terms of options, Uryū suggests that they use their intuition to find the impostor. Unfortunately, that leads to Ichigo pointing to Uryū, Uryū pointing to Renji, Renji to Orihime, Orihime to Yasutora Sado, and Sado back to Ichigo. True Identity of the Devil, the Secret which is Revealed Initially unsure about what to do about the disappearance of all of their classmates, Ichigo Kurosaki and company watch as a fireworks show starts and a note flies down from the sky: "Destroy the gate in 30 minutes. -Ririn." Suddenly, the enormous gate drops into Karakura Town and the doors open and begin to suck everything in. Ichigo changes to Shinigami form and they all run towards the gate. In Karakura Town, Ichigo and the others reach the gate and see Ririn, Kurōdo, and Noba standing beside it, and Ririn is carrying Kisuke Urahara’s hat. They all grab things to hold on to, but Kon, Uryū Ishida, and Orihime Inoue get pulled in first, so Ichigo and Lieutenant Renji Abarai have no choice, but to try to rescue them. Ichigo tries to destroy the gate by attempting to use his Bankai, but for some reason he is unable to activate it. After the failure of the Bankai, the entire group gets sucked into the gate. Ichigo calls for Urahara, and Urahara appears near the three Mod-Souls. He congratulates Ichigo on figuring it out and says that after observing Ichigo, he’s noticed that Ichigo is unable to use Bankai. He explains Yoruichi's ongoing investigation about some unknown intruders, so before Sōsuke Aizen comes back, Urahara wants Ichigo to be able to initiate Bankai again. Urahara then spills the beans about Uryū's lost abilities, and Ichigo lectures Uryū about the importance of fighting together and how he should have told them sooner. As they go to leave, Ichigo asks about all of his classmates that disappeared. Bount! The Ones Who Hunt Souls The group sits around the table in the Urahara Shop, and Kisuke Urahara recalls the name of the new intruder: the Bounts. Uryū Ishida repeats the name, and Urahara explains that the Reiatsu they gathered probably belongs to a Bount. Ichigo inquires further about the Bounts. Urahara explains that he first learned of the Bounts during his time as captain of the 12th Division. He says they are a small group of specialized Humans, like the Quincy, and that they are able to eat and absorb Human souls and, in doing so, they can live forever. They normally consume the souls of the dead, however, Yoruichi Shihōin notes that in the recent case, the Bount was trying to consume a living soul, which would effectively render the Human dead. Out of concern for powerful Human souls, such as those of Ichigo, Orihime Inoue, and Yasutora Sado, Urahara assigns each of the three Mod-Souls to each of them, as each Mod-Soul essentially has a secondary function as a "Bount sensor." Rukia's Return! Revival of the Substitute Team! The whole group gathers to relax during lunch, but Ririn senses something and so Ichigo and the others run off. As they are running they inadvertently leap over 7th Seat Hanatarō Yamada, as they were unaware of his presence in Karakura Town. They find Ryō in a truck yard, who has already consumed a Human soul, and is about to consume another. Ichigo asks him a few questions, but the Bount refuses to answer them, and he responds by asking how delicious a Shinigami's soul is. With that, he summons Fried and begins turning several nearby objects into snakes, including the strap Orihime is using for Kurōdo's plushie. While keeping Ichigo and friends at bay with Fried, Ryō notices Uryū, who isn't helping the others fight, and attacks him. Ichigo blocks the attack and Ryō simply notes how natural it is to attack the weakest enemy first, and becomes interested in how the Quincy would taste. The Moment of Collision! An Evil Hand Draws Near to the Quincy Utagawa holds the Humanwoman hostage until Uryū steps up to take her place. Ichigo Kurosaki signals the others to act when Utagawa tries to eat Uryū's soul, but the snake holding Uryū smashes his head into the pavement. Utagawa has a taste of Uryū's blood, but then a fireball comes out of the sky. Utagawa is forced to drop Uryū in order to block the attack. Yoshino gets her hands on Uryū, but then disappears behind the flames. Once the flames clear, the group is still left with Utagawa and his snakes to fight. Fortunately for them, Lieutenant Renji Abarai brings Tessai Tsukabishi, Jinta Hanakari, and Ururu Tsumugiya to help ward off Utagawa, who retreats. However, Ririn has now lost track of Yoshino’s spiritual power. Ichigo wants to go find Uryū, but Kisuke Urahara stops him. Meanwhile, Uryū wakes up, having been saved by Yoshino. He tells her about losing his powers and how he’s the last Quincy. She tells him that her family had a law: to never consume the souls of the living. However, if they do consume living souls, then they can obtain a powerful energy and are able to increase their power. Doing so would destroy the balance of the world, so they decided they would not do such a thing, until now. The person behind the Bounts' sudden change is Jin Kariya. He seems to have his sights set specifically on Uryū, and Yoshino refers to the Quincy as the key. Uryū blacks out at this point. Later, Ichigo and company learn that Uryū is at the hospital. They go to see him and he relays the information he learned from Yoshino. After everyone leaves, Uryū is reminded of how Yoshino's face was. It was like that of his mother's, who always seemed to be sad. Water Attack! Escape from the Shutdown Hospital Ichigo Kurosaki and friends guard Uryū at the hospital. Back at the hospital, Rukia Kuchiki suddenly thanks Ichigo, but it only leads the two getting into an argument. In the silence afterwards, Rukia gets annoyed at the dripping of the water and tries to turn off the faucet. However, the water starts pouring out and soon fills the sink. Lieutenant Renji Abarai and Orihime Inoue arrive with water buckets to catch the overflow, but water is also coming from other faucets inside the hospital, and it comes flooding into Uryū's room when Orihime opens the door. The faucet water starts taking form, first surrounding Renji and then turning into two water balls, with a bottle cap as the nucleus of each. The water attempts to drown Uryū, but Ichigo is able to temporarily stop it with his Zanpakutō. The group escapes from the room and go down a flight of stairs, but the water follows them and tries to drown Yasutora Sado and Uryū. Ichigo's slashes have a lot less effect this time, so Rukia uses a Kidō spell to evaporate the water. As a result, the fire alarm goes off and all of the hospital staff and patients evacuate. While looking for a way out, Ichigo's group runs into two kids - the Bounts. By using bottle caps, the two are able to call forth their Dolls from ordinary water. Ichigo decides that the best course of action is to run away. They manage to find the elevator down, but water starts coming out of the elevator shaft. Renji and Rukia's Kidō spells evaporate some of it, but there’s just too much to handle. Ichigo spots a lighter and an oxygen tank, which gives him an idea. He uses them together to create an explosion that evaporates all of the water, though causing minor damage to the hospital. They make their way back to the elevator and everyone gets in, while Renji and Ichigo hold off the Dolls so that the elevator can reach the bottom floor. They then jump down the shaft to join their friends. However, it is raining outside, meaning that they’re unable to escape from the water. Gathering at the Place of Fortune! The Man Who Makes His Move Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends reach the ground floor of the hospital only to find that it is raining outside. Given the Bounts' water controlling powers, this makes everyone apprehensive. Kon begins to joke around before Hō and Ban appear with their Dolls, merging them into one massive torrent. Ichigo tells Yasutora Sado and Orihime Inoue to take Uryū Ishida and run. Arrancar Arc Hueco Mundo Arc Lost Substitute Shinigami Arc Thousand-Year Blood War Arc Evidence Quotes * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "You're asking if this is a bow? Of course it is. You think I would use anything else?"298 * (Thinking during the fight between Ichigo and Byakuya) "She knows that if she tries to help, she'll just be in the way. Plus, even if she is able to help Kurosaki wouldn't want her to. She knows all of this, but she is still clenching her whole body, as if trying to stop it from taking action. Inoue is waiting, praying that you will be safe, believing you will return. Don't lose Kurosaki. If you lose, I will never forgive you!"297 * Trivia * Ichigo and Uryū are both Quincy. Databooks External Links *deviantART's IchiUri club *Tumblr's IchiIshi tag *Pixiv Tag: イチウリ Gallery bleach_calender_2013.jpg|Bleach Calender 2013 References Category:Yaoi Pairings Category:Ichigo Pairings Category:Uryu Pairings